


Pluie de tristesse

by OokamiShiroka



Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (VSN)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiShiroka/pseuds/OokamiShiroka
Summary: Fenrir avait l'habitude d'observer la pluie, jusqu'au moment où il vit Rave sous la pluie en pleure.Inspiré par une image de Fenrir tenant un parapluie au-dessus de la tête de Rave !Attention, il y a la mention d'une relation non-consentie.(Spoil certains passages de la démo)
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Fenrir Valence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pluie de tristesse

**Author's Note:**

> Des termes assez choquants sont abordés donc si vous êtes sensible à ça, vous pouvez partir.  
> De plus, malgré ce qui est dit dans cette fiction, cela ne représente en rien la réalité ! Ce n'est en rien facile d'en parler et je me doute que d'un point de vue réel, cela ne passe pas vraiment.  
> Tout n'est que fiction !

Tout était silencieux dans la cour hormis le doux son de la pluie tombant sur le sol. J'aimais bien ce bruit que je trouvais apaisant et reposant. Néanmoins, mon doux sourire que je fis au ciel se tourna en une grimace quand je baissa mon regard vers la fontaine se trouvant au milieu de la cour. M.Rabier était assis au sol avec son dos collé contre le rebord de la fontaine, sa tête se trouvait entre ses bras qui serraient ses jambes. Il tremblait, probablement de froid. Je m'approcha rapidement de lui en me demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait pour qu'il reste sous une telle pluie. Il n'était pas un mage d'eau comme M.Leroy, ce sont-ils disputés depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en duo pour s'améliorer ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'avoir proposé à M.Rabier surtout vu qu'il se trouve dans la chambre de M.Fisher...

-M.Rabier, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il sursauta imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour que je le remarque avec mon regard observateur. Son tremblement s’intensifia. Avait-il peur de moi à ce point-là ou était-ce à cause de cette pluie ? Après un temps qui me paru interminable, il releva doucement sa tête. C'est alors que je remarqua qu'il était en fait entrain de pleurer. Il n'avait pas l'air de me reconnaître avec la pluie et ses larmes.

-M.Valence, est-ce vous ? Demanda-t-il incertain de la forme qu'il voyait.

-Oui, il s'agit de moi. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici et pourquoi êtes-vous entrain de pleurer M.Rabier ? Est-ce que M.Leroy s'est encore moqué de vous à cause de votre retard ? Si tel est le cas, je le sanctionnerais. Cette preuve de méprise envers vous est profondément inacceptable dans cette académie.

-Non. Non, Renan n'a rien fait...

Si ce n'était pas lui le problème, que lui arrivait-il donc ? Est-ce que sa famille lui manquait ? 

-Alors que vous arrive-t-il donc ?

-Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais je ne souhaite pas vraiment en parler.

-Bon, suivez-moi M.Rabier, nous allons aller dans mon bureau pour discuter. Cela serait très gênant si nous tombions malade tous les deux à cause de cette douce pluie, ai-je tord ?

-Monsieur, j'aimerai rester ici. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne tomberai pas malade aussi facilement à cause de ce temps.

-Comprenez bien que je ne vous laisse pas le choix, M.Rabier. Suivez-moi.

Après avoir vu que je ne le laisserai pas tranquille, il soupira de lassitude en se levant doucement tout en prenant appui sur le rebord se trouvant derrière lui. Néanmoins, à peine fut-il levé que ses jambes cédèrent sous lui le faisant tomber en avant, sur moi.

-M.Rabier, vous allez bien ?

-Outch...oui, je vais bien, Monsieur. Mes jambes étaient juste un peu engourdis...

Quelque chose dans sa phrase ne sonnait pas juste. Depuis le jour où il est arrivé à l'académie, ce jeune homme n'avait jamais menti une seule fois. Pourquoi commencer maintenant avec ce mensonge ? Je mis mes questions en suspens, me disant que j'aurais tout le loisir de répondre quand je le questionnerai dans mon bureau.

-Prenez appui sur moi si vous avez du mal à marcher, M.Rabier...

-Ne vous en faite pas, je peux marcher par moi-même. Merci de m'avoir stabilisé. Dit-il en se redressant et s'éloignant de moi puis en me faisant un doux sourire pour montrer que tout allait bien avec lui.

-...très bien. Allons dans mon bureau du coup, vous devez vous réchauffer et moi aussi par la même occasion. Murmurais-je en lui donnant un de mes sourires habituels.

Nous rejoignit rapidement mon bureau rangeait à la perfection comme à mon habitude. Je vis rapidement le stress de M.Rabier de se retrouver ici, après tout, il n'était pas commun pour moi de laisser un élève pénétrer cet endroit qui était un peu mon sanctuaire. En réalité, le seul qui possédé ce droit était Ilyes vu que nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

-Vous devriez enlever votre manteau ainsi que votre pull, M.Rabier. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de garder des vêtements mouillés sur soi.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais acquiesça malgré tout à ma demande. Pourtant, quand il arriva à son pull, il se stoppa soudainement. Il semblait être en débat intérieur pour savoir si il devait ou pas enlever son pull.

-Allons, M.Rabier, ne me dites pas que vous êtes pudique au point de ne pas vouloir enlever votre pull devant votre professeur ? De plus, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne portiez pas de t-shirt en dessous.

-Ce-ce n'est pas ça, Monsieur. Je ne suis pas pudique à ce point-là vous savez...

-Alors quel est le problème ? Auriez-vous des choses compromettantes à cacher ?

-Monsieur, quelles sont les conditions pour qu'un élève se fasse renvoyer de l'Académie de mage ?

-Pourquoi demandez-vous ça si soudainement ? Mon visage qui était souriant jusqu'à maintenant se transforma en un visage de surprise.

-Répondez-moi et je vous expliquerai. Sinon, je reste plongé dans mon silence jusqu'à que vous vous décidez de me relâcher. À vous de voir, professeur.

Un chantage...cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire chantage. Cela faisait très peu de temps que M.Rabier était à l'Académie, cependant, je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire du chantage aux gens et qui plus est à un professeur. Avec un froncement de sourcils, je lui fis signe de s’asseoir en face de moi. Quand il le fit, je me leva puis alla activer le verrou de la porte du bureau pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Je savais que cette conversation prenait une tournure plus importante et inquiétante que ce que je pensais initialement. Après mettre réinstallé en face de lui, je le regarda dans les yeux puis parla d'une voix calme, mais très sérieuse.

-Comme je vous l'avez dit lors de notre première rencontre, si vous venez à troubler l'ordre et le calme de l'Académie, vous aurez affaire à moi. Je prend toutes les mesures disciplinaires de chaque élève de cette académie, y compris vous.

-Je l'avais bien compris ça, professeur. Je vous demande surtout de me lister tous ce que vous pouvez juger comme méritant un renvoi de l'Académie.

-Il serait bien trop long de vous lister tous les moyens de se faire renvoyer, M.Rabier. Auriez-vous un exemple de ce que je pourrais juger comme méritant un renvoi ? Je pourrais mieux vous expliquer de cette manière.

-Un exemple ? Une dispute entre deux élèves, un élève et un professeur ou même un élève et un garde, peut-être ?

-Cela dépend de la gravité de la dispute. Si les deux partis ou l'un des partis vient à utiliser une arme ou sa magie, il aura de sérieux problème pouvant aller au renvoi, oui.

-Est-ce que la raison de la dispute peut également jouer dans le renvoi, professeur ?

-Cela dépend de si il s'agit d'une raison grave. Par exemple : agir de la manière de M.Leroy en se moquant des échecs n'est pas suffisant pour le faire renvoyer, mais cela reste une forme de méprise qui n'a pas lieu d'être au sein de cette académie. Par conséquences, M.Leroy mérite d'être puni pour sa façon irrespectueuse et méprisante de réagir envers ses camarades.

-Je comprends, mais cela ne répond pas à la question que je me pose malheureusement...

-Et si vous me disiez exactement ce qui se passe, M.Rabier. Cela nous éviterai de perdre du temps à tous les deux et je pourrais vous éclairer plus efficacement.

-...je suppose qu'il serait mieux que vous voyez de vos propres yeux avant que je vous explique quoi que ce soit.

À peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il se leva du fauteuil pour enlever son pull. Je ne compris pas le problème jusqu'à que mes yeux se pose sur ses bras et son cou. Il était blessé à divers endroits et je devina sans problème que ses blessures continuaient en dessous de son t-shirt. Mon choc et ma surprise dû se lire sur mon visage car même si il ne remit pas son pull, il essaya en vain de cacher son corps tandis qu'il se rassit en face de moi. Il me fallu un peu de temps avant de reprendre mes esprits, mais même si je n'étais plus autant surpris qu'avant je ne pu m’empêcher de regarder ces blessures, il semblait couper.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Je ne pouvais que murmurer ma question, je n'étais pas habitué à voir ce genre de blessures sur des élèves après tout.

-Puis-je vous faire confiance pour que rien ne sorte de cette pièce sans mon accord, professeur ?

Son regard était sérieux, comme sa question. Je le savais, si je trahissais sa confiance aujourd'hui, il ne me le pardonnera jamais et le mot « confiance » n'existera plus entre nous.

-Je vous en fait la promesse, M.Rabier.

-Très bien. Pour vous expliquer : quand je suis arrivé il y a deux semaines à l'Académie, j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec un des gardes qui me refusait l'entrée de l'Académie car j'avais perdu ma convocation. Le lendemain, Ilyes et lui sont venu me voir car Ilyes souhaitait connaître ma version des faits. J'ai répondu que j'avais bel et bien fait voler son casque à ce garde car il me refusait l'entrée à l'Académie tout en répondant au garde que je ne l'ai pas attaqué avec ce que l'Académie m'avait enseigné vu que je n'avais même pas fait un pas dedans. Ilyes a clairement dit au garde que je possédais l'autorisation pour entrer et que la convocation n'était pas obligatoire, ma magie seule comptait. Après avoir compris que Ilyes n'était pas de son côté, le garde m'a hurlé dessus que juste parce que je possédais un Valence en professeur, j'étais intouchable. Il m'a également dit que je n'avais pas intérêt à avoir des problèmes car aucun garde ne m'aiderait... Après ça, quelques jours ce sont écoulés sans trop de problèmes. Je continuais à m’entraîner avec Renan et à dormir dans la chambre avec Hyde. Néanmoins, au début de la semaine, j'ai été violemment entraîner dans une salle vide puis en regardant la personne qui m'avait emmené, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'agissait du garde de la dernière fois. Vu son regard, il avait toujours l'air d'être très en colère contre moi pour l'avoir soi-disant humilié devant Ilyes alors que c'était lui-même qui s'était mis dans cette situation délicate. Après m'avoir poussé contre un des murs, il m'a sorti un énorme sourire carnassier en se collant contre moi en me disant qu'il connaissait le secret que j'avais dit à Hyde. Ce « secret » était simplement que je suis illettré, je n'arrive vraiment pas à lire ou du moins, j'ai beaucoup de mal. Le garde s'est moqué en disant qu'il ne devrait même pas être étonné qu'un minable comme moi ne sache pas lire comme les gens normaux et il m'a dit que n'importe quel professeur et surtout vous, vous alliez me virer de l'école juste parce que j'ai du mal avec ça, prétextant que l'Académie ne jouait pas « nounou » envers des gamins anormaux. J'étais énervé de ce qu'il me disait, mais je n'ai rien fait car je me suis souvenu de la mise en garde de Ilyes qui m'avait dit que je devais pas répondre aux provocations. Après s'être moqué de moi pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'est soudainement arrêté de rire et m'avait lancé un regard méprisant et froid tout en me balancement violemment au sol. Puis, il s'est mis à califourchon sur moi et à mis son épée autour de mon cou en disant que si j'utilisais ma magie ou que je hurlais à l'aide, il me tuerait. J'avais vu dans son regard qu'il ne plaisantait pas donc je me suis juste tût et je l'ai laissé abusé de moi...

Les cinq derniers mots représentés à eux seuls toute l'horreur de sa situation. Ce n'était pas juste des blessures faites par une arme blanche. C'était comme des marques au fer rouge inscrites sur son corps qui ne cesseront de lui rappeler ce souvenir affreux. En tant qu'enseignant, j'étais profondément choqué et révolté qu'un garde qui était censé protéger les élèves finisse par abuser de l'un d'entre-eux, mais en tant que personne, cela était bien pire. Je me suis toujours vanté de posséder un bon sens de l'observation, mais j'ai été incapable de remarquer le problème avant qu'il m'en parle de lui-même. J'étais un piètre professeur pour le coup et je pense que personne ne pourra me dire le contraire. Je ne pouvais juste rien dire tandis que je regardais avec plus d'insistance ses blessures et en voyant son regard tourné vers la gauche, essayant de ne pas voir ma réaction.

-Combien de fois a-t-il abusé de vous sexuellement parlant ? Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais ma phrase était parfaitement audible dans le silence de mon bureau.

-Juste trois fois. Les autres fois, il me frappait juste.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Je ne le pouvais pas. Si je disais quoi que ce soit, il aurait dit que je méritais d'être renvoyé de l'Académie à cause de mon problème de lecture. Et puis, soyons honnête, même si il n'y aurait pas eu ça, est-ce que vous m'auriez vu venir pour vous raconter ça ? Je pense que vous pouvez aisément comprendre que c'est dur d'en parler, professeur. J'ai fait un effort surhumain pour vous le dire tout en me retenant à votre promesse que vous ne direz rien alors que cela pourrait bien être un mensonge de votre part.

-Alors, nous allons mettre les choses aux clairs, M.Rabier. Premièrement, l'Académie ne renvoi pas un élève à cause d'une « lacune » et surtout pas si il s'agit de dyslexie ou d'illettrisme. Deuxièmement, je peux entièrement comprendre votre difficulté à en parler et je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez avec cette histoire. Troisièmement, je tiens toujours une promesse et je compte bien tenir celle que je vous ai faite. Toutefois, j'aimerai avoir votre autorisation pour en parler à Ilyes pour pouvoir m'occuper facilement de ce garde qui va finir en prison probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour s'en être pris à un élève.

-Je ne souhaite pas qu'il le sache, professeur. Si il le sait, cela signifie que ce garde va être viré et que du coup la raison sera alors découverte. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que ce garde est abusé de moi, je vous en prie.

-M.Rabier, Ilyes est l'une des personnes les plus craintes de cette académie avec moi et il s'agit d'une personne très discrète quand il le faut. Il ne laissera pas passer une seule information vous concernant comme moi je ne laisserai rien passer. De plus, ce garde ne peut pas rester impuni pour son crime, il doit le payer.

-Faites-vous confiance à Ilyes à ce point-là, Monsieur ?

-Oui. Ilyes et moi nous nous connaissons depuis des années, M.Rabier. Il s'agit de l'une des seules personnes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance au sein de l'Académie. Par ailleurs, ce bureau dans lequel nous nous trouvons n'est autorisé qu'à Ilyes, personne ne rentre ici en temps normal vu qu'il s'agit de mon « sanctuaire ». Aujourd'hui, vous êtes la deuxième personne que j'autorise ici et je pense que hormis vous deux, il n'y aura plus personne d'autre.

Le silence prit place dans le bureau tandis que M.Rabier pesa le pour et le contre de ma proposition. Je devina sans trop de problème que cela devait être compliqué pour lui de me dire, après tout, cela revenait à dire à une autre personne ce qu'il avait vécu. Je savais par avance que Ilyes serait très en colère d'apprendre tout ça et il faudra que je lui dise clairement de ne pas aller commettre un meurtre sur un coup de tête. Malgré qu'il soit le chef de la garde et que c'est à lui de s'occuper de ce genre de choses vu qu'on parle d'un garde, je savais qu'il possédait toujours une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête au vu de son statut de vampire.

-Très bien , vous pouvez lui raconter, mais je veux être là quand vous en parlerez avec lui...

Son ton était incertain, ce que je comprenais sans mal. Après lui avoir donné un sourire rassurant, je me leva pour déverrouiller la porte tout en appelant Ilyes sans trop élever la voix. Je savais déjà qu'il arriverait en peu de temps car ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de l'appeler pour rien. Je retourna m’asseoir en face de M.Rabier en continuant de lui sourire.

-Pourquoi avoir appeler Ilyes comme ça ? Il ne risque pas de venir quand vous n’élevez même pas la voix.

-Ne sous-estimez pas l'oreille d'un vampire, M.Rabier. Surtout si celui-ci est lié à ma magie.

-Ilyes est un VAMPIRE ?!

-En effet, M.Rabier. Au vu de la confiance que vous m'accordez et celle que vous allez visiblement accorder à Ilyes, je pense que je peux bien vous révéler le statut spécial de celui-ci tout en vous demandant de ne rien révéler à quiconque, j'imagine ?

-Bi-bien sûr, Monsieur. Je suis juste très surpris que Ilyes le soit...

Un bruit à la porte stoppa notre discussion, je souris doucement en disant à Ilyes de rentrer puis de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha alors de nous et s'assit à mes côtés.

-Fenrir, M.Rabier, nous salua-t-il de sa formalité habituelle.

-Ilyes, je te remercie d'être venu aussi rapidement. Avant d'expliquer ta venue, j'aimerai préciser que M.Rabier ici présent connaît ton statut de vampire, même si je pense que tu l'as entendu.

-En effet, j'ai entendu ça. J'ai également entendu que M.Rabier méritait de le savoir au vu de la confiance qu'il nous accorde tous les deux, même si j'ignore pourquoi.

-C'est justement la raison de ta venue ici. Néanmoins, je te demanderai d'éviter d'aller commettre un meurtre, ton statut de vampire ne joue pas en ta faveur, Ilyes.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce que je vais apprendre risque de vraiment me mettre en colère pour que tu sois obligé de me préciser ça, Fenrir.

Après avoir acquiescé en le regardant, je lui expliqua ce que M.Rabier m'avait expliqué plutôt. Comme je m'y attendis, il lui fallu tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas aller tuer un certain garde sans aucun remord. Néanmoins, M.Rabier fût incapable de remarquer quoi que ce soit du point de vue extérieur, Ilyes gardant un visage inexpressif envers lui.

-Je vois, je comprends ta mise en garde, Fenrir. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je serais parti trouver ce garde, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que quiconque sache ce qui vous est arrivé, M.Rabier ?

-Cela me paraît logique que la réponse soit « oui », Ilyes. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache ce que j'ai vécu et surtout pas mes camarades de classe, je ne pourrais plus jamais les regarder dans les yeux.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, M.Rabier : Ilyes peut s'occuper de ça discrètement. Je sais que cela reste difficile pour vous et je ne compte pas vous forcer, mais ça pourrait vous aider à passer à autre chose. De toute façon, il commence à se faire tard et le repas va être pour bientôt, je pense donc que nous reprendrons cette discussion à un autre moment, cependant, j'aurais une faveur, M.Rabier.

-Une faveur dites-vous ?

-Oui, j'aimerai que moi et Ilyes soyons autorisé à vous appeler par votre prénom et à vous tutoyer quand nous trouvons dans ce bureau ou quand nous serons seuls. Je sais que cela n'est pas autorisé vu que je suis censé être votre professeur et qu'Ilyes ici présent est censé être le chef de la garde veillant à votre sécurité, mais je pense que nous pouvons mettre de côté le protocole dans ce bureau vu toutes les révélations qui ont été faites aujourd'hui.

-Il va de soit que vous serez alors autorisé à tutoyer et à appeler Fenrir par son prénom de votre côté en privé.

-Je suppose que cela peut être autorisé, mais j'aurais dû mal avec vous, professeur. Il me faudra du temps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous prendrons notre temps pour nous habituer à tout ça. Bon, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Ilyes, veux-tu bien ramener Rave ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour faire payer de façon subtile à ce garde ce qu'il a fait, tu auras qu'à me rejoindre un peu plus tard. Rave, je te conseille de rester près de tes camarades pour les prochains jours et si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu peux venir me trouver ou trouver Ilyes.

-Est-ce que vous aurez le temps ? Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous deux...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rave. Nous serions bien plus rassuré si tu venais nous voir si il y a à nouveau un problème avec ce garde. Je vais voir de mon côté pour lui donner certaines tâches pour l'occuper assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas venir te harceler.

-Je te remercie, Ilyes et toi aussi Fenrir.

Cela était la première fois qu'il me tutoyait et m'appeler par mon prénom, et cela se ressentait dans son comportement. Oui, il lui faudra du temps pour s'ouvrir à moi en privé, mais ça ira. Pour l'heure, la vengeance et les soins de Rave sont les seules choses importantes.

-Il faudra voir pour te soigner, Rave. J'irai prendre des baumes et autres à l'infirmerie. Nous nous en occuperons demain si cela n'est pas trop dur pour vous de supporter une journée de plus avec ça.

-J'ai bien tenu une semaine entière, Fenrir. Je peux bien attendre une journée de plus, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. J'espère juste ne pas tomber sur ce garde demain, il sait que je sors vers trois heure, quatre heure du matin pour aller à salle de bain pour éviter que des élèves voient mes blessures.

-Étant un vampire, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir pendant la nuit. Je pourrais faire en sorte d'arriver vers ce moment et de demander ce qu'il fabrique ici plutôt que de se reposer.

-Cela ne va-t-il pas attirer son attention sur toi ? Il risque de se douter que tu es au courant avec ça...

-Non, les gardes savent que je ne dors presque jamais pendant la nuit donc il ne sera pas plus étonné que ça. Il pensera sûrement que je suis venu ici pour une de mes nombreuses rondes au sein de l'Académie.

-Sauf qu'il ne faudra pas abuser de ça si on veut qu'il continue à croire que personne n'est au courant. Nous pourrions alterner ou nous dépêcher de trouver un moyen de s'occuper de son cas. Même si je pense que nous allons mettre minimum une bonne semaine avant de trouver de quoi l'inculper.

-J'y pense, tu pourrais peut-être avoir quelque chose de ton côté avec l'aide de ta famille, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment en bon terme avec Phoenix, mais je pense que lui et Dexter pour aider si je leur dit que j'ai vraiment besoin de leur aide. De toute façon, nous avons le temps de réfléchir à ça. Tu dois ramener Rave maintenant Ilyes sinon nous allons attirer l'attention ce qui n'est pas une option pour nous.

-Très bien, même si ça ne me plaît pas de laisser ce garde se promener librement, je me tiendrais à la promesse que nous nous sommes faites. Rave, tu devrais remettre ton pull et ton manteau. Il va falloir que tu changes avant d'aller manger.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit, Fenrir. Merci encore de m'avoir obligé à venir ici.

-Je ne laisserai jamais un élève pleurant sous la pluie, Rave. Je ne suis pas un monstre malgré que je sois intimidant.

-Je le saurais à l'avenir, M.Valence.

Après cette dernière phrase, Rave et Ilyes sortirent de mon bureau en prenant le soin de fermer derrière eux. C'est à ce moment-là que je pu enfin soupirer. Que venait-il de se passer ces dernières heures ? Malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé, j'étais encore sous le choc des révélations. Tandis qu'il faudra du temps à Rave pour s'ouvrir à moi, il m'en faudra aussi pour me remettre de cette histoire. Bon, je devrais vraiment me changer, si je tombe malade, je ne pourrais rien faire du tout. Il va falloir aussi que je mange et que je passe à l'infirmerie. Que c'est dur d'être professeur...

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je n'avais pas DU TOUT prévu de faire quelque chose qui tourne sur ça avec le garde, mais j'ai laissé mon imagination prendre place. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel on plaisante ou qu'on laisse passer donc n'oubliez pas que ça ne représente en rien ce qu'une personne dirait. 
> 
> Je me doute avoir fait des erreurs grotesques (que ce soit au niveau de l'écriture ou de la façon dont réagit Rave à certains moments), mais c'est trop tard pour remédier à ça.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que c'était censé être un OS à la base, donc j'ignore si il y aura vraiment une suite à ça. Je verrais bien.
> 
> P.S : J'ai beaucoup de problèmes pour me tenir à un temps bien précis donc si il y a un problème à ce niveau, je n'y peux rien du tout. J'essaye de m'améliorer !


End file.
